


gamble

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: (aka theyre joker and harley but without the toxicity), Angst, Drabble, M/M, dc villain au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: bambam + gamble





	gamble

“this wasn't what you agreed to! you said if i won i could leave!” bambam glares at mark and jackson, ignoring the shiver that goes up his spine when jackson cackles that horrifying laugh of his. 

“oh, look, markipooh, our baby bam thinks he's all grown up!” he grins wide, all teeth and viciousness. mark giggles, the once endearingly high pitch sound now haunting. 

“that just won't do, gaga! he's always gonna be our widdle baby, right?” mark turns to jackson then, toxic green eyes wide on his paper white skin. his once healthy brown locks were a sickly blond, streaks of blue and pink blended in. jackson’s own hair was now an acidic green, a clear reminder to what happened to the couple. 

“of course he is, baby cakes! always.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
